Nearly 100% of bicycle pedals are attached to the crank by means of threading on the mounting end of the pedal axle which mates with a threaded hole at the outboard end of the crank. The threads are right and left handed so as to tighten in the forward pedaling direction. This pedal mounting method does not permit the user to quickly and easily remove the pedal from the crank. Thus, bicycle pedals currently are screwed directly to the crank and require a tool to install and remove the pedal.
The rise in interest in bicycles among recreation enthusiasts and commuters has paralleled increased interest in the health and fitness as well as the need to cut commuting expenses. With this increased interest in bicycling there has been a matching increase in bicycle and bicycle parts theft. There is a need for improved bicycle and bicycle parts security especially among owners of more expensive bicycles. For example, bicycle pedals have become expensive with recent interest in custom designed racing pedals and these pedals need convenient protection from theft.
When bicycles are stacked, stored and transported, protruding pedals often entangle with other bicycle parts. The protruding pedals can scratch or deface surfaces on cars and walls during transport and storage. When bicycles are shipped in a box including during airplane flights, the pedals must be removed.
Another example of pedal protrusion problems is when a bicycle gets a flat tire while being ridden on the road and the rider must get off and walk along beside the bicycle until repair or other transport can be arranged. The bicycle pedal has a tendency to repeatedly strike the walker on the legs while walking beside the disabled bicycle. Usually the tools necessary for bicycle pedal removal are not at hand in this instance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,387 relates to a quick release bicycle pedal mounting connector that uses an interchange plug connector between the pedal and the crank. The plug connector screws into the crank and an adaptor screws onto the pedal. While making the pedal easy to remove by the user, this design provides only partial solution to the security issue; the user must take the pedal with them. Further, the interchange plug connector moves the pedal further from the crank thereby changing the leg to pedal dynamic. Additionally, part of the connector still protrudes from the crank when the pedal is removed, which can still cause damage and itself is subject to damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,472 relates to a detachable bicycle pedal mounting structure that requires a specialized hexagonal pedal shaft and in making the connection a small locking piece is required for stability. Small pieces are easily lost. The adaptor still protrudes; the pedal is not reversible; the pedal is not lockable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,950 relates to a detachable shaft such as a pedal shaft which again requires a special shaft and pedal combination. Also in many of the designs there are small parts required to complete the connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,896 relates to a quick release bicycle pedal which requires a hollow shaft pedal to make the connections possible. This design requires pedal retrofits to be adaptable to the crank connector.
Some of the history and discussion of pedal design can be found at Speedway Pedals: www.speedplay.com and Wikipedia: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bicycle_pedal. These design changes have focused on the pedal base and how the pedal base interacts with the bicyclist's shoe.
Thus, there is a need for an improved design for an easily removed bicycle pedal that simultaneously increases theft security for the bicycle and pedal and improved safety for the rider.